<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding We Have All Been Waiting For<3 by httpscaywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792874">The Wedding We Have All Been Waiting For<3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpscaywriter/pseuds/httpscaywriter'>httpscaywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Happy Lucifer, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpscaywriter/pseuds/httpscaywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chloe have been a relationship for months now so Lucifer think its time to take a big step, Marriage!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar, Linda Martin &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Preparation <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe have been in a relationship for months and Lucifer was ready for a big step, Marriage!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fan fic!! I always wanted a Deckerstar wedding and what better way to get one is to write one!! What goes on in my head! ANYWAYS i hope you like it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Chloe woke up at the same time.They stared into each other eyes for a second before speaking.Taking in the moment they were having.He leaned in for a kiss and she didn’t hesitate.</p><p>”Good morning detective”Lucifer said in his soft sleepy voice.”Good morning” Chloe replied with a smile.”Did you sleep well?” Lucifer asked while getting out of bed.Chloe smiled even harder and sat up. Lucifer walked to the bathroom by time he made it she answered him. 

”I slept better than usual because I had my handsome boyfriend keeping me company.”Lucifer blushed and kept walking until he turned around.He gave Chloe that come-with-me-look. She hopped right out of bed to join him in the bathroom. She kissed him as she closed the door and locked it.</p><p>“Ah detective, we should probably wake up you offspring.”Lucifer suggested as Chloe got dressed.She gestured him to go downstairs.”What are you waiting for go wake her up!”she said to Lucifer with confused look on her face.” Oh i thought- never mind. I will wake her up and start breakfast.”Lucifer said as he walked out the door with a smirk on his face.”okay, I will down in a minute” Chloe said while looking for a jacket.</p><p>“Offspring, wake up.You don’t wanna be late for school do you?” Lucifer said to Trixie. Trixie sat up and said”okay Lucifer!” She climbed out of bed and went straight to her dresser. Lucifer was already setting up breakfast when she got out of bed.</p><p>Chloe made her way downstairs and walk over to Lucifer to get a cup of coffee.” What are you cooking?”Chloe asked while she was caressing his hair.”Eggs, sausage, and pancakes!” He replied with a smiled on his face.</p><p>”Hi mom” Trixie said as she walked out of her room.”Hey monkey, did you sleep okay?” Chloe asked while smiling about her daughter.  ”Yes i did” Trixie says as she sits on a stool.Lucifer hand her a plate and cup and she starts to eat. He hands one to Chloe and she takes a seat next to Trixie.</p><p>”Trix,did you pack your backpack for your dad’s?”Chloe asked. Trixie nodded yes.”Okay,go get your backpack monkey.” Chloe said as she grabs their dishes and placed them in the sink.Lucifer looked at Chloe with her turned on face.  </p><p>“What?” Chloe said with a chuckle.”Nothing, it just you’re so sexy when you’re commanding.” Lucifer said while biting his lip.Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed at his comment.Trixie walked back out with her backpack ready to go.</p><p>Lucifer drove his car because he need to stop by Linda’s office.Whilst in the car Lucifer took a tiny black box out a bag and put it in his pocket.Lucifer opened the door”Good doctor you here.”Lucifer said. He quickly closed the door and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Lucifer, is everything alright?”Linda asked him”Yes doctor,I just need a bit help with a decision.”Lucifer replied with an anxious look on his face.Linda sits down in front of Lucifer.” What the problem?”She asked him.He pulls out the tiny black box and open it to show Linda what’s inside.A beautiful ring with the most expensive diamonds in LA.</p><p>”Wow it’s beautiful.So you want to proposal to Chloe?”Linda asks him with a slick smirk on her face.”yes, i do but I haven’t the foggiest of what she will say?”He says with a anxious look on his face.

”What do you want her to say?”Linda asks him.”Yes of course”He replied with his signature smile. ”We know what I want but what does she want?”he explains.”Chloe loves you and I have faith that she will say yes.” Linda says with a smile.Lucifer stand and walks to the door and say” I know what i need to do.”Linda say her head no to whatever he was talking about but says”That’s great!” Lucifer smiled and say”thanks doctor” as he walked out.</p><p>“Ah Detective,sorry i am late!” Lucifer says rushing over to Chloe’s desk.”oh hey, how was your mini-session with Linda and how is she doing?”Chloe asked smiling at Lucifer.” It was helpful and she doing great as far as I could tell.”Lucifer says.” So do we have a case?”He asks her”Yes we do actually. Let’s go”Chloe says as she get up from her seat.He gestured her to go first and she smiled at him.</p><p>Lucifer stares back and forth at Chloe hoping she wouldn’t notice but she did.”What?!” She asked him with a smile.”You’re just so beautiful.”He says. Chloe blushed and said with a laugh ”You are very handsome you know that?”He blushed the car stop at the light.Lucifer took the chance to kiss Chloe and she didn’t dodge. She smiled back at him as the the car started moving again.</p><p>They pulled up to the crime scene and gets out the car.They hold hands until they reach Ella because they know if she saw them she will go for fan girl.And this is the wrong place for that.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Ella, what do we got?”Chloe asked her.Ella turned around and smiled with she saw them.”David Smith, 54, and he worked as a security guard.”she says.”This case is boring.He could have died of boredom.”Lucifer says. Chloe rolled her eyes.”Cause of death?” She asks Ella.”Strangled but it doesn’t look like a robbery.Nothing is missing.”Ella says. “Do they have cameras?” Chloe asked her.”They do but the killer wiped the footages so no luck there.”Ella says.</p><p>Chloe look around when she realized Lucifer wasn’t by her side anyway but she saw him touching a naked statue.”LUCIFER!”she hissed quietly.When she caught his attention she gestured him to come here.He walked back over to Chloe.” I know you afford everything in here but that doesn’t mean you can touch whatever you want.”she whispered angrily.Lucifer straighten himself up and said”Yes sorry.” “Does the victim have family?”chloe asked.”yes he does. Here’s his address.” Said Ella.</p>
<hr/><p>                                *<em>time jump to the end of the day at Chloe’s house *</em></p><p>Lucifer and Chloe are cuddled up on the couch watching cheesy movies that Chloe picked.They fall asleep for a bit until Chloe phone rings.” Who is it?”Lucifer asked her. ”Its Dan.” She replies.”Hey,what do you mean you can’t get trixie. Oh of course a work thing! It’s fine I’ll pick her up.”Chloe says then hangs up the phone.Chloe gets up from the couch and pulls Lucifer with her. He seemed to have fallen back asleep.”We have to go get Trixe.Dan can’t get her because of a work thing.” Chloe tells Lucifer.</p><p>“Alright lets go!”Lucifer said following Chloe out the door.They pull up to Trixie’s school and Chloe gets out the car.Trixie comes out and give her mom a hug.”Hi mom!”Trixie said as she look behind her mom at the car”AND LUCIFER!!”Trixie shouted at the car.”Why is daddy not picking me up?”Trixie asked as they started walking to the car.”He had a work thing so you are stuck with me and Lucifer!”Chloe answered.Trixie smile brighten.</p><p>“Hello offspring, how was your day?”Lucifer asked.”It was great.How was yours and mom’s day?”Trixie replied.”It was even better before your mother woke me up”Lucifer says and Chloe elbows him in his rib cage and laughs.Trixie laughed along with her mother.</p><p>They made it back home and Chloe and Lucifer start to make dinner while Trixie was doing her homework.Chloe played around a bit which reminded Lucifer why he fell in with her in the first place.She started to make out with him when she saw him smiling and staring.”oh detective,we should stop before you offspring walks in.”Lucifer said.</p><p>”Too late” Trixie said and laughs.They all laughs and Chloe says to Trixie to come eat.They eat dinner and sits on the couch and watch movies that Trixie picked out. Trixie and Chloe both fall asleep.so Lucifer first put Trixie to bed then her picked up Chloe bridal style and carried her up to her room.He took off her clothes and put her on his shirt then he join her in the bed and cuddled up behind her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                      *<em>the next morning*</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chloe woke up before Lucifer. She got up and took a shower before waking him.He got out of bed and went to Chloe’s closet where he keeps his suit when he slept over.He quickly put on one.By time that made it downstairs Trixie was already up and dressed sitting at the island.She smiled as she saw them walk down the stairs.”Good morning mom and Lucifer!”Trixie said.</p><p>”good morning monkey!”Chloe said running back upstairs.Lucifer kept walking hoping to get a moment alone with Trixie.”Good Morning Offspring.I have a question for you.”Lucifer said with a nervous look on his face</p><p>“Sure, what is it ?”Trixie ask with a big smile on her face.</p><p>”how would you like it...if ....i asked your mother to....marry me?” Lucifer asked Trixie.</p><p>Trixie jumped out her seat and ran over to hug Lucifer.”YES I WOULD LOVE THAT!!!!” Trixie said loudly.</p><p>”shh...Offspring don’t be to loud.”Lucifer whisper to her.</p><p>“Yeah sorry. So when are you gonna ask her?” She asks him</p><p>”Soon!” He replies</p><p>They both turn to Chloe as she walked downstairs the stairs.”hey guys, what are you doing?” She ask them.”nothing just talking!” Trixie says and Lucifer nods in agreement!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                       *<em>In the car after they drop Trixie off at school and the way to school*</em></p><p> </p><p>Chloe looks at Lucifer and says with a laugh ”I still cant get over how handsome you are!”Lucifer blushed” You are too prefect”Lucifer replies with a kiss. Chloe didn’t hesitate. She kissed him back. When they broke of the kiss they stared into each other eyes.</p><p>”I love you” Chloe tells Lucifer.” I love you too always and forever” Lucifer said back. Smiling while looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He leaned back into his seat as Chloe started to driving again.</p><p>They made to the station and walked into the labs holding hands.”AWWL you guys are so cute!!!” Ella says They both say thanks you at the same time.Which made Ella fan girl even harder.They smiled at each other while their friend had googly eyes on them.Dan eventually walked and Ella stopped.</p><p>”Hey guys” Dan says.”Hello Daniel, i have a question for you. Can we speak in private?”Lucifer asked pointing toward the evidence closet.”Uh..sure man” dan replies and he follows Lucifer out.</p><p>They both walk into the evidence closet.</p><p>”Um....Daniel how long did it take the detective to say yes when you asked her to marry you?” Lucifer asked quickly.</p><p>Dan looked surprised”You want to ask Chloe to marry you?” Dan says.</p><p>“Well of course, I love her Daniel.” Lucifer said.</p><p>“She responded quickly to me but there no way of knowing what she gonna say because we are 2 different people Lucifer” Dan says.</p><p>“But I know Chloe and the way she looks at you she never looked at me like that so she will probably say yes!”</p><p>“Probably?” Lucifer asks looking at Dan with a confused look.</p><p>“I mean did you forget your the devil so i might say no because of that!” Dan says</p><p>“You’re right but thank you for you help or whatever you just gave me!” Lucifer says as he walked out the closet back to Chloe.He walked back into the  lab.</p><p>”You good Lucifer?” Chloe asked her. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss but she puts her finger in between them and chuckled .</p><p>”I was good” Lucifer said leaning back from Chloe smiling at her.</p><p>Chloe blew Lucifer an air kiss and he made sure he caught it.&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! How was it? You like it?!! Ofc you didn’t it sucks i know but i wont stop!! My bad writing will LIVE ON!!!! Ok but anyways i would love your thoughts on it!feel free to comment!!!! New chapters soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Proposal<3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer proposes to Chloe! What will she say😲😲😮</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is a bit late I had family issues but they are good now and I will start posting weekly on Fridays.This chapter is shorter than the first one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Lucifer woke up a few minutes before Chloe.So he took the chance to text Linda about wanting to proposal soon.</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>:Good morning doctor!</p><p><strong>Linda:</strong>Good Morning Lucifer!<br/><br/></p><p><strong>Lucifer: </strong>I’m going to ask the detective to marry today. My plan is already set.</p><p><strong>Linda: </strong>Good luck👍🏽<br/><br/><strong>Lucifer:</strong> Thank you doctor!</p><p>Lucifer leaves chloe a note in the spot he was laying.</p><p>He went to his penthouse to find the perfect suit to ask the big question in! So he decided to where the one he was wearing when that had their first kiss.</p><p>Chloe wakes up and feels that Lucifer was not longer in bed with her. This worried her for a bit until she saw the note and began to read it.</p><p>The note read:<em> Good morning Beautiful, I have an amazing day planned for us! I will send a few people over to do your hair and makeup!I will also be sending a stylist to make you the perfect outfit! A limo will be outside your house at 5:30 to pick you up and take you to Lux! I will see you then</em></p><p><em>                                Love, Lucifer</em><br/><br/>Chloe smiles at the note and got out of bed!Trixie was with Dan so Chloe was home by herself.</p><p>She got out of bed and took a shower.She went downstairs to make her self breakfast until she had a knock on her door!</p><p>Chloe opens the door to see four people with hair equipment.</p><p>”Hello, are you Detective Decker?” one of the people asked with a French accent.</p><p>”Yea I am” Chloe replied with a confused look.</p><p>All four people pushed Chloe out the way and began setting up in her house.</p><p>”Lucifer Morningstar sent us her to do your hair now sit please!” Said one of the hair stylist.</p><p>”um...okay!”Chloe said with a scared look on her face.</p><p>”We should introduce ourselves”Someone said.</p><p>”So we are Robert,Clarity,Paris, and Bobby.” said Bobby.</p><p>Clarity and Paris pick up Chloe hair and looks at it with disgust.Chloe frowns at their faces.</p><p>”Sweetie, do you even wash your hair?” Paris asked with a no-no look on her face.</p><p>”Yes I do!”Chloe said while feeling offended.</p><p>Paris grabs Chloe and take her to the sink in the kitchen.</p><p>”I’m going to wash your hair because you clearly don’t.”Paris said.</p><p>”For the second time, I do!!”Chloe said angrily.</p><p>Paris scoffed.Robert,Clarity, and Bobby set up while Paris washed Chloe hair.</p><p>”Done! Clarity dry it so Bobby can trim it! Her split ends are insane!!Then we can start!” Said Paris as she guide Chloe back to the chair.<br/><br/></p><p>Chloe choose to ignore them when they say offensive things. She just smiled every time they said something about her.</p><p>They finished drying and trimming Chloe hair.</p><p>”what style should we do?” Robert asked his friends.”Any request boo-boo?”he asked.</p><p>”um....I don’t know a bun or just curled?” Chloe said.</p><p>“That’s it....A bridal bun!”Robert yells. </p><p>Clarity,Paris, and Bobby all said perfect at the same time.</p><p>Chloe look confused but just went with it.She didn’t want to attack anyone decision even if it her hair.Chloe was happy that Lucifer did all this for her.It made her love him even more.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhlie Lucifer a proposal groupchat. Which include Trixie,Linda, and Dan,.</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: Hello everyone! I made this chat because I need you all help with something important!</p><p><strong>Linda</strong>:okay, Lucifer what do you need help with?</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: I am gonna propose to the detective </p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: I- I already started the plan. She should be getting her hair done by the best hair stylist in LA. I will send Make-up artist and A designer over later to give her the perfect outfit. Then a limo will take her to Lux Where we have dinner. After dinner I will take us to the beach where we had our first kiss and propose to her!</p><p><strong>Linda</strong>: Your plan is beautiful!</p><p><strong>Dan</strong>: Yeah it is.Chloe is gonna love it!</p><p>
  <strong>Trixie:😍😍</strong>
</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>:Ty! I told you the plan I need everyone to make sure the detective is on track!</p><p><strong>Everyone</strong>:Got it!👍</p><hr/><p>Robert turn Chloe back around towards the mirror so she can see her hair.Chloe gasps at the sight. Her hair was Beautiful!</p><p>”Thank you so much! I love it!!” Chloe said with a big smile on her face.</p><p>She tries to hug Robert but he quickly dodges out the way.Chloe looked as him confused.</p><p>”No thank you, boo-boo.” Robert said with a fake smile.”uh okay.”Chloe says.</p><p>”We should get going the make-up crew will be here soon!”Paris said while cleaning up.</p><p>“Make-up crew?”Chloe asked.”Yes, are you deaf honey?” Bobby asked her.<br/><br/>” How about I help you guys out, huh?”Chloe said while opening the door. The hair crew waved her goodbye as the got into their car!</p><p>Few minutes Chloe heard a knock on her door.She went downstairs to open the door.Once she did she saw people holding makeup kits and and rack of dresses and outfit.</p><p>”Chloe Decker?”Someone asked.”uh yes”she said smiling.</p><p>”Luc-“someone tried to say before Chloe interrupted them.</p><p>”I know my boyfriend sent you. I just don’t know why but anyways come in.”Chloe said while thinking.</p><p>They all walked in Chloe house and began to get Chloe ready for her surprise.</p><p>Chloe heard a knock on her door.When she opened on the other said was Linda.</p><p>”Linda! Hi.”Chloe said.</p><p>”Wow you hair looks very nice”Linda said while smiling.</p><p>“Thank you. If you’re looking for Lucifer he is not here.”</p><p>”oh he isn’t?”she asked.</p><p>Chloe nodded “No” while looking a little upset but Linda couldn’t tell.</p><p>”Well I guess I should get go.We should have a girls night very soon.”Linda said looking nack as she walked off.</p><p>”YESS!!!very soon! Bye!”Chloe said.<br/><br/>Linda waved goodbye to Chloe and wait till she to got in the house to text Lucifer a thumbs up. <br/><br/></p><p>Few hours later Chloe’s hair, makeup,and outfit was done.</p><p>She looked absolutely beautiful.Her hair was up in a bridal bun with a black her pin with the locks flowing down in the front.</p><p>Her makeup was natural look. Her outfit was a red dress the top part had a v shape with straps and the bottom part was puffy and she wear that with black red bottom pumps. The last touch was the diamond necklace her brought her which popped out her eyes.</p><p>At 5:30pm a Limo pulled up outside. An old man knock on the door and helped Chloe in to car and drove to Lux.</p><p>When they arrive Lucifer was waiting outside to help Chloe out the Limo.When she got fully out Lucifer was speechless.</p><p>”I have never seen you so speechless!” Chloe said with a laugh.</p><p>”Sorry, you just looks absolutely beautiful.I lost my mind for a second.”Lucifer said with a chuckle.</p><p>He walked her inside and helped her to the penthouse.</p><p>When they arrived there was a table with red table cloth,candles,and flowers.Chloe gasped at all of it.</p><p>”Lucifer, this is so sweet!”Chloe said fighting back tears.</p><p>”Well only the best for my detective!”Lucifer said which made Chloe blush.She was his and his only.</p><p>Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s hand and walk over to the table and pulled out her chair.</p><p>”Thank you!” Chloe said as she sit down.</p><p>”No problem,my love.”Lucifer smiling as she sat down.</p><p>They ate and talked but they laughed the most.Chloe smile made him wanna propose at that moment but he stuck to plan.</p><p>Lucifer stood up and reach his hand out to Chloe.”Come on dear” Lucifer said with a smile.</p><p>”Where are we going”Chloe asked as she grabbed his hand.</p><p>”Somewhere special!” Lucifer said as he smiled.</p><p>They got in the limo. The limo took them to the beach where they had the first kiss.</p><p>“Lucifer? What are we doing here?”Chloe asked with a smile on her face.</p><p>”Just come dear”Lucifer said as he guided Chloe.</p><p>They stop close to the water.They caught each other gaze. For a minute Lucifer lost himself in her ocean blue eyes.</p><p>Then he gets one knee and pulls out the ring .Chloe immediately cover her face trying to fight the tears.</p><p>” Chloe Jane Decker, I found you amazing and Beautiful since the first day that I met you. I can’t imagine my life without you.You have been my light in the dark.You make me a better man.You bring the good out of me. And I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the first face I see in the morning and the last one I see before I close my eyes at night.Will you marry me?”Lucifer said looking up at Chloe.</p><p>Chloe takes a second to process it all.Chloe grabbed his arms to pull him up.Then hugged him tightly.</p><p>She broke the hug and screamed”YES!!!I’LL MARRY YOU!”</p><p>Lucifer kisses while he put the ring on her finger.He look her in the eye and said”Shall we go celebrate our engagement” with a smirk on his face.” Yes we shall!” Chloe said teasing him a bit. Lucifer picked Chloe up bridal style.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                   *<em>The next morning*<br/><br/><br/></em>Lucifer woke up a few seconds before Chloe.He stared at how beautiful she is.He couldn’t believe in a year he would be married to her.</p><p>Chloe woke and saw that Lucifer was looking at her so she smiled.</p><p>”Good morning, wife-to-be”Lucifer said leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>”Good morning to you too, husband-to-be.”Chloe said while smiling.</p><p>”We should probably tell Trixie!”Chloe add as she tried to get out of bed but Lucifer pulls her back.</p><p>”Your offspring already knows.” He says.</p><p>”You told her?”She asked.</p><p>”Well yes I asked her how should would feel if I married you.She was very excited!” Lucifer said with a smiling.</p><p>”oh okay, well we should go tell her my answer!”Chloe said excitedly.</p><p>“Why not darling.”Lucifer said as her got out the bed.</p><p>They walk downstairs to see Trixie sitting in the couch.Her face lit up when she saw them.</p><p>”Hi mom and Lucifer!”she said as she waved at them.</p><p>”Monkey kill the I-don’t-know act! I said yes!” Chloe said hold up her hand to show the ring.</p><p>”OMG!!”Trixie screams as she runs to huh them.</p><p>”We are happy that you’re okay with us getting married.”Chloe said.</p><p>”Are you kidding me you guys are my OTP. OTP mean one true pair by the way.”Trixie said as she saw their confused faces.</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe nodded.They walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.</p><p>”Now we have to tell everyone”Chloe said.</p><p>”Well not everyone. Daniel,Linda,and Beatrice already know.”Lucifer said.</p><p>”You told Dan?”Chloe asked.</p><p>”Yes he was rather helpful”Lucifer replied with a smile.</p><p>”You take your family side and I will handle Ella and my mom.”</p><p>“How about them all of them together.”Lucifer suggested. </p><p>“That’s the perfect plan! I love you, my brilliant husband!”Chloe said leaning for a kiss.</p><p>Lucifer broke the kiss.” I love you too, my wonderful wife!”</p><p>”AWWL YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!”Trixie says as she takes pictures.</p><p>”Offspring, will you send those to me?”Lucifer asked.</p><p>Trixie nodded yes.Lucifer looked back at Chloe and smile.He looked her in her beautiful eyes and kisses her.</p><p>”Not to much kissing. Trixie is right there!”Chloe said whilst pointing at Trixie.</p><p>”And?” Lucifer asked.</p><p>Chloe gentle pushed him back and laughed.</p><p>”You love being naughty don’t you?”Chloe asked.</p><p>”Like hell I do. Pun Intended!”Lucifer said with a smirk.</p><p>They locked gaze remember how much they loved each other.They couldn’t  believe that they were getting married.They couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>new chapters coming soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Telling the bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe spread the news and make the cover of a celebrity magazine. Meanwhile Trixie is dealing with bully who is calling her a liar about her relation to the couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys sorry this is so late!!! This story is not dead yet!!</p><p>MAY 28TH WE GET 5B I AM VERY EXCITED!!!</p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter. I had to write it over the course of days due to some issues I were facing but all is good!!!I wrote more on this chapter but it’s not very long so there’s that!! My Twitter is httpsxlaurenn so if you have any questions just dm me!</p><p>1K tysm!!!!I didn’t think it would reach so many people so quickly !!!I love you guys so much!!!!</p><p>Mwah from cay&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Chloe pull up to the station to tell Ella and solve the case they have been given.</p><p>Chloe and Lucifer walk to Chloe desk and sit down.Ella walks up to them.Chloe puts her hands on the desk in front hoping Ella would look down and notice the ring.</p><p>”Hey you two!”Ella said holding a mug with her face on it.</p><p>”Good morning, Miss Lopez!”Lucifer said looking at the mug.</p><p>”Hey Ella”Chloe said looking down at the ring.</p><p>”Um Chloe, my face is up here. Can you stop looking at the ri-“Ella said as she noticed the ring.</p><p>”OMG!!YOU’RE ENGAGED!!OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!”Ella scream and she ran up to hug them.</p><p>”Ella shhhh!!! I don’t want the station to know yet.”Chloe said as Ella hugged her.</p><p>“Oh sorry!I’m just very happy for you guys! I still can’t believe it.”Ella said in a whisper to Lucifer and Chloe.</p><p>“Thank you Ella.I will tell you all about it later.”Chloe said.</p><p>“You better girl and I am planning the bachelorette party too.”Ella said walking backwards away from them.</p><p>Chloe nodded as she walked away. They had nothing to worry about because a drunken mind couldn’t change how Chloe felt about Lucifer.</p><p>“Well is seems Miss Lopez is very happy about our engagement.”Lucifer said smiling at Chloe.</p><p>”Yeah, Between her and Trixie I don’t know who ships us the most.”Chloe said with a laugh.</p><p>Lucifer sent Chloe a cute smirking smile. Chloe looked over at Dan who was working on a case.Dan looked up and walks to her desk.</p><p>“How do it go?Did you ask her?”Dan whispered to Lucifer.</p><p>”She said yes!”Lucifer said as he smile back and forth between Dan and Chloe.</p><p>“Of course Dan knows but I am a little surprise he does.”Chloe said with a smirking confused face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                                                       <em>*meanwhile at trixie’s school*</em></p><p> </p><p>“Guys did you see the new couple the the Frenzy magazine?”A random girls said walking up to the front of the case.</p><p>She sent the post to everyone.Once Trixie opened it she saw her mom and Lucifer hugging with a clear view of her ring.It was clear the picture was taken by a fan.The headline read<strong>: Playboy Lucifer Morningstar has decided to settle down with Former Actress Chloe Decker.</strong>Trixie could hear all they kids saying how cute they were together and she agreed with them. Lucifer and her mom were like her OTP. If her mom and dad weren’t getting back together, she wanted Lucifer to be her stepdad and no one else.</p><p>”I know right.They are even cuter at home.”Trixie said with a bright smile on her face.The other girls looked at Trixie with a confused look on their face not understanding what she meant.</p><p>”What do you mean at home.OMG!Do you stalk them? One of the girls asked Trixie.</p><p>”No I don’t! I live with them.That’s my mom and Lucifer spends the night with us sometimes.”Trixie says smiling and pointing at Chloe.</p><p>”OMG YOU KNOW THEM!!!YOU’RE SO LUCKY!GUYS TRIXIE KNOWS THE COUPLE THE THE FRONT PAGE!!!!”One of the girls yelled across the room.</p><p>Everyone gaze shot to Trixie.Everyone quickly rushed to her desk and started to as her question until on boy called her a liar.</p><p>“I am not lying.That really is my mom.”Trixie said with a frown.She was telling the truth but Justin didn’t believe her.To him she was lying.</p><p>”You don’t know them.You’re a nobody and a liar.”Justin said looking at Trixie and evil grin on his face. The other girls seem to slowly make their way back to their seats.Not believing Trixie anymore.”I bet you have pictures you photoshopped you weirdo”Justin said while laughing causing the class to laugh at her. Trixie kept to he self for the rest of the day.Trixie sat by herself at lunch and sometimes she could her people laughing at her.</p>
<hr/><p>”So Dan knew you were gonna proposal and he didn’t stop you or try to fight you?”Chloe asked looking back and forth between them.Chloe was surprised that Lucifer told Dan. They didn’t have the best relationship but she was happy they were getting along.</p><p>”Yes I knew Chloe. I have never seen the guy so nervous about anything.”Dan said why patting Lucifer on the back.Lucifer look offend at the comment and back away from him.</p><p>”The devil doesn’t get nervous”Lucifer said with a frown on his face while looking Dan up and down.</p><p>”Well anyway, Dan don’t forget you have Trixie tomorrow.”Chloe said pointing a finger at him.Dan nodded and walked away.Which left Chloe Lucifer in a awkward moment but they snapped out of it quickly.”So we have a case so let’s go.”Chloe said as she grab Lucifer wrist.She tried not to getting any attention because the station didn’t know they were dating and she definitely didn’t want them to know they were engaged. Lucifer the is three guys from work she has been engaged with.So she has a record of dating guys at work and it give people something to talk about.</p><p>”Darling is there a reason you such in a rush.”Lucifer asked confused on why she was rush him out the station.</p><p>“No, it nothing”Chloe said unable to look him in the eyes.She was lying to him but she doesn’t want to worry him about all her feeling .She could tell he knew she was lying so she spilled.”It’s just your the third guy from I’ve dated and I don’t really want the station to know.”Chloe said unable to look Lucifer in the eye.</p><p>Lucifer put his index  finger under her chin and lift her head up so her eyes can meet his.”Okay darling, we don’t have to do stop that your not comfortable with. I won’t tell anyone.”Lucifer shaped himself from her so they don’t cause any attention as they walked in to garage.”Are you hungry dear?”Lucifer asked as they were walking to Chloe’s car.They rode together leaving lucifers car at Chloe’s house.</p><p>”Yeah a little but I’m fine.” Chloe said looking at Lucifer.</p><p>”Let go to your house. I will cook you something.”he said reaching for the driver door but luckily Chloe grabbed it first.</p><p>”One, I will never let you drive my car and two, no we are not we have a case.Now get in the car and let’s go.”Chloe said as she got in the car.She really wanted to go home with Lucifer and just cuddle on the couch but they have a job so they couldn’t.”But let you can cook something for me and Trixie.She loves your cooking.”Chloe said as she was driving to the crime scene.</p><p>”yes why of course darling.”Lucifer said as he leaned and kissed her while she was backing out. Afterward she pushed him and and chuckled at her fiancé.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“So we have nothing to do and we just enough time to pick Trixie up.Let’s go!”Chloe said and she start to make her way to the stairs.Lucifer followed behind smiling at the site he is getting.Chloe felt his eyes on her butt.”Lucifer stop looking at my butt!!”she said walking and laughing.</p><p>”well it’s not my fault  it look so good in them jeans.”He said as the enter the elevator.Lucifer slowly pick his hands on her hips when the door close.He brought his mouth to her neck and she did hesitate for a second she realized where they were.</p><p>”Lucifer stop can at work maybe later okay?”She said as she turned around.He nodded and they walked out the elevator.</p><p>They got in the car and drove to Trixie school.Once they arrive Lucifer stood outside for Trixie.But she when she came out she didnt run to him or scream his name.She said hi and just got in the car.Chloe and Lucifer knew something was up but they didn’t wanna talk to her about tell they were home.Once they made home Trixie ran straight to her room and closed the door.Chloe and Lucifer walked up to her door and opened it.</p><p>”Are you okay, monkey?”Chloe asked she her daughter laying on her bed.</p><p>”Yeah I am fine mom.”Trixie said hoping her mom would leave it at that but she knew that wasn’t gonna happen.</p><p>”Trixie tell us what’s wrong because your not fine”Chloe said as they walked in and sat on both sides of her.</p><p>Trixie leaned into her mother and let it all out.”They called me a liar and made fun of me all day.I told I knew you guys. So you guys made the front page of the frenzy magazine and everyone was talking about.I told them I knew you guys and they believe me at first but then Justin called me a liar.Then they all start calling me a weirdo and a lair because Justin said I was.”Trixie cried.</p><p>”So wait. We made the cover of my magazine for what exactly and Trixie you shouldnt let them get to you.”Chloe said looking at Trixie.</p><p>”I know I shouldn’t but it still hurts”Trixie said looking down at the ground.”Your engagement made the front page.”she add.Chloe and Lucifer looked up at each other with confused look.</p><p>”Lucifer I swear did you make a post or something about.I told you I wanted to keep it a secret for bit.”Chloe said furiously.Before Lucifer could defend himself Trixie spoke.</p><p>”It wasn’t him. A fan took a picture of you two and they could see the ring on your finger.” Chloe looked over a Lucifer with a apologetic look on her face and he knew exactly what she was saying he nodded at her.</p><p>“Offspring how about me and your mother make a special visit to your school dance coming up?”Lucifer suggested.Trixie eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and hugged him so tight.</p><p>”Really,Thank you so much!They can’t bully me at I have actual proof.”Chloe leaned and hugged Trixie.”No they can’t monkey no they can’t.”Lucifer and Chloe got up and walked out.</p><p>”I guess we need to go shopping dear.”Lucifer said once they made it outside of Trixie’s room.”What do you mean?We don’t have to go shopping. I have plenty of dress.”Lucifer looked at Chloe unconvinced.”I didn’t know you had dresses but raincheck.”Lucifer said with a smile walking over to Chloe.</p><p>They all ate dinner and watched tv before going to bed.Trixie fell asleep on the couch.Lucifer picked her up and took to her room.When Lucifer came back Chloe was completely knocked out.He could do nothing but love her even more.He picked her up and took her upstairs to her room and cuddle with for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                                            <em>                       Next week at the dance</em></p><p><em>”</em>Trixie where is your mom and her finacé huh?”Justin said with air quotation.Justin began laughing there were at least 45 minutes until the dance was over and Lucifer and Chloe still haven’t made it.</p><p>”They’re coming.”she said.The doors open stood there was Chloe and Lucifer. Trixie head shot to the door and she ran up to them.</p><p>”You made it!”Trixie said hugging Lucifer. No seem to notice them for a minute.”We said we would come and with meant it Offspring!”Trixie grabbed their arms and dragged them to were Justin and the other girls were.</p><p>”Trixie,where are your wannabe parents.Let guess they couldnt make it.We all know you’re a lair.”Justin said while laughing at her with the other girls without seeing Lucifer and Chloe behind.Until Chloe got fed up and stepped in.</p><p>”You really shouldn’t talk to my daughter that way!!!”Chloe said furiously.When Justin turned around and realized who was talking to him his mouth drop open.</p><p>”OMG!!!YOURE CHLOE DECKER AND LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!!!!!Im Justin nice to meet you!”Justin screamed at them.</p><p>”Wish we could say the same but you were just be so mean to my daughter!She is not lair. I am her mother and this is her stepfather! The way you spoke to her was completely disrespectful.So it is not nice to meet you!”Chloe said with out breaking eye contact.</p><p>”Trix come on let go home!”Chloe said grabbing Lucifer hand and her daughter’s and walking out of the school gym.”Thank you so much for that!!!”Trixie said while hugging her mom.</p><p>“It was nothing monkey!” Chloe said hugging her daughter back.”Let’s go home.Also Lucifer we need to talk.”Chloe said.</p><p>”oh about what?”Lucifer said looking terrified of her answer.</p><p>”about our engagement situation and planning the wedding.”Chloe said smiling at Lucifer.</p><p>”oh yes of course.”Lucifer came closer to Chloe and laid a kiss on her lips.</p><p>She didn’t fight it then they hear a camera click.Trixie had taking a photo of them but they were to caught up in the moment to try and make her delete it.They were happy rest of the night.Trixie went to sleep pretty early. Which gave Chloe and Lucifer so time to have some fun.They eventually fell asleep cuddling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 4 is coming soon maybe Friday!! I won’t tell you much about it just yet but to stay tuned in for more!!!</p><p> </p><p>LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH</p><p> </p><p>MWAH FROM CAY &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Everyone Knows<3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe make a few wedding decisions.They tell everyone about the engangement at dinner.🥺</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI!!</p><p>Hope you like this chapter! I finished it today the day i posted it! It did take long honestly&lt;3<br/>Please comment what you think!!!<br/> (also it kinda short)</p><p>Love you guys</p><p>MWAH FROM CAY&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 6:30 am, Chloe’s alarm went off waking her up and surprisingly Lucifer too.Lucifer stayed over a lot so he kinda got used to her alarm.Chloe turnt around to face her finacé, who was staring at her.</p><p>“Good morning, you’re up early today.”she said propping herself up on her elbow.”Good morning and well yes, your alarm is very loud and I have got use to waking up to it.”he replies whilst getting up.”We have talk to about the wedding darling because as much as we love each other we need to come to an agreement on things.”He said turning back to her.</p><p>”I agree, do you want a big or small wedding?”She asked him.”That’s up to you darling. It doesn’t matter to me as long as I get to marry you.”He said walking over. He Leaned down and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her downstairs.Luckily she had on clothes.Chloe wonder what her life would be married to Lucifer but she didnt have to wonder because it was happening.</p><p>”Have you told your mother darling?”Lucifer asked her whilst grabbing the cooking pads.”I thought we agreed on telling everyone together.”Chloe replied looking confused.” Oh we can darling, if that’s what you want?”Lucifer asked and Chloe nodded yes.</p><p>”Detective,How about will tell everyone at dinner?”Lucifer suggested. It has been a while since they have had a family dinner. So Lucifer suggestion was easy and simple.”Yes let’s do that. I’ll text my mom to come over for dinner when?Tomorrow or next week?”Chloe asked.Lucifer thought about it for a minute before deciding.”Tomorrow will be fine I guess.”He said putting the pans in the sink and walking back upstairs.</p><hr/><p>“Offspring come on!!!You’re gonna be late for the bus!!”Lucifer shouted standing by the door.Trixie work a bit later then usual but she still managed to do everything.Lucifer took Trixie to the bus stop most days while Chloe was getting dressed.”Ok ok, I’m coming jeez!” Trixie said as she walk out the door and Lucifer followed behind.After he took safely to the stop he went back to Chloe house.Chloe was getting ready upstairs.</p><p>Lucifer walked in Chloe room and she had on her pants and bra.She was searching through her drawers for a shirt.Lucifer slowly put his hands on her waist and brought his lips to her neck.She giggled at contact and turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck.”I am guessing you dropped Trixie off already.”Chloe asked and he nodded.</p><p>Chloe turns back around and continue searching for a shirt. He made a whining noise when she turnt her back again. She laughed but lucifer wasn’t playing.He picks her up playful and throws her on the bed gently.</p><p>”LUCIFER!!!!!!PUT ME DOWN!!!!”Chloe screamed laughing.” You turnt your back on me and thought I was gonna let that slide. Well you were very mistaken dear.”He says as he leans over her tickling her.”okay okay,stop I surrender and I’m sorry.”Chloe said laughing until Lucifer stopped.”Thats better.” He said with a smirk on his face walking out to let her finish getting ready.</p><p>Chloe made her way down the stairs staring at her phone reading her mother responds. Her mother didn't even know Chloe was even dating Lucifer as she reaches the last step she trips over and before she could fall Lucifer was already there catching her. Chloe rose herself a little higher to plant a kiss on his lips.She break the kiss and spoke.”Thank you for catching me.”Lucifer lift her back up on her feet.</p><p>”Anytime darling. Are you gonna tell me what’s so important on your phone?”He asked pointing at her phone in her hand.”Oh my mom texted back and she said she can come to dinner tomorrow.” Chloe said said waking to the counter to get her keys.”Okay lovely.”He said when a grin on his face.”Come let’s go or we are gonna be late!”Chloe said walking to the door.</p><hr/><p>It was currently 6:30pm and Chloe mom said she was going to be there at 7pm and the others will be there at 7:30.Chloe was cutting up the vegetables to put in the pot when Lucifer made his way back downstairs from change his outfit.He stops at the bottom to admire how beautiful Chloe looks.The sun was shining through the window which made her blonde highlights sparkle.Lucifer slowly made his way behind her.He grab her waist and jumped at little at contact until she realized it was Lucifer.He place his mouth to her neck and she giggled.He turned her around to face him and move the knives and cutting aside.Then he propped her up on the counter and she didn’t refuse.</p><p>They made out on the counter for a few minutes.Chloe managed to take Lucifer shirt off and throw it onto the floor.Things start to get heater until they heard a familiar voice</p><p>”Pumpkin”Chloe jumped out the counter quick and turnt to see her mom standing at the door.”Mom,What are you doing here it just 6:37?And how did you get in?”Chloe asked walking over to her mom.Lucifer made his way back upstairs to get himself together.”I wanted to spend more time with you before I have to leave for my new film tomorrow and A key under a rock is not the best hiding spot.” Penelope replied walking towards her daughter to give her a hug.</p><p>Chloe breaks the hug and speaks.”The food is almost done so we can sit and talk until the others get here.”Chloe said gesturing to the couch.Chloe really hope her mom doesn’t ask her about her make-out session with Lucifer.”So this movie, what is it about?”Chloe asked trying to make her mom forget about it.”It doesn’t matter at the moment.Who is he?”Penelope asked with a slight grin.Chloe made a confused face to pretend she didn’t know what her mom was talking about.Her shook her head and spoke”Don’t play dumb with me Chloe.Come on who is the guy you were just making out with on your counter?”Her mom asking laughing.Before Chloe could answer Lucifer walked back down the stairs.</p><p>”Mama decker!It’s always a pleasure to see you!” Lucifer said walking over to the couch to sit next to Chloe.Penelope mouths drop and she turns her gaze from Lucifer to Chloe.”Lucifer?YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH LUCIFER!!!”Her mom yelled at her with the biggest grin in her face.Chloe nodded and turnt around to look at Lucifer.He smiled at her and she smiled back.</p><p>She turned back around and before she can say anything her mom was getting up to hug Lucifer.Lucifer broke the hug.”Is this way you wanted a family dinner to tell me you guys are dating?”Penelope asked them.”Well,Yes and No.I don’t know.Kinda of.”She looked back at Lucifer for help and he comes to the rescue.”We can talk about this when the others get here.”He said as he got up to check on the food.</p><p>There was a knock on the door a few minutes after.Chloe went to open the door.On the other side was Amenadiel,Maze,Ella,Linda,Dan and Trixie.”HI MOM!!”Trixie said as she ran to her room.”Hi and bye monkey.Come in guys.”Chloe said as she gestured into the house.</p><p>Dinner was done a few minutes later so everyone have time to catch up.Everyone moved to the table as Lucifer and Chloe set it.”TRIXIE!!!Come eat dinner is ready!”Chloe yelled into her daughter room.Trixie walked out and sat next to her grandmother.Chloe walked upstairs to get her engagement ring to put it on.</p><p>Chloe walks back downstairs with her ring on.She has a seat next to Lucifer and grabs his hand under the table and smile at him.”Well let’s eat”Lucifer said.Half way through the dinner someone noticed Chloe ring.”Pumpkin what’s that on your hand?”Her mother asks.Chloe holds up her hand without the rings trying to play dumb.”Other hand.”Her mother said.Chloe holds up her hand with the ring and her mom immediately squealed and eventually Ella joined in. Amenadieal and Maze are in shock because they never expected Lucifer to propose.</p><p>”Chloe you’re getting married?!?!”Her mom squealed and started to run over to her.”And to Lucifer.I never thought this would happen honestly.I mean you guys are perfect for each other.You guys just like never wanted to tell each other.”She said trying not to be offensive.Lucifer and Chloe shared a look.She wasn’t wrong but they would never admit it.</p><p>”When is the wedding?!Where will it be?!?A chur-nevermind!Trixie is definitely the flower girl!!”Penelope rambled but Chloe stopped her.”Mom we don’t know any of that at the moment but the second we do we will tell you okay?”Her mom nodded and sat back down.</p><p>They all finished dinner and talked.Everyone started to leaving because it was getting late.”Bye Amenadiel and Linda talk to you later.”Chloe and Lucifer waved them off.All the guest left and Trixie left with Dan.”So we are alone once again.”Chloe said hinting.</p><p>”Oh yes we are”Lucifer said leaning down to kiss her.she kissed back passionately.The kiss got heated quickly.Lucifer picked her up and walked upstairs.He threw her on the bed and started to take her clothes off and then she took his off.</p><p>After many rounds,they cuddled up together.”Today was fun and now everyone knows”Chloe said.”Ah yes,I suppose it was.”Lucifer replied with a chuckle.He kissed her temple and told her goodnight.She told him goodnight and snuggled in closer to him.She whispered I love you and he whispered it back.They went to sleep peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>